Who Invited You?
by HiddenBeauty13
Summary: After messing up big time with Ichigo, Grimmjow makes up for it with dinner and desert doesn't go exactly as planned... Rate M for obvious reasons. Yaoi warning (boy x boy)
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! This is my first Bleach Yaoi Fanfiction requested by my friend. She promised to draw it if I write it so, I hope you (and she) enjoys this. ^^

Oh and I don't own Bleach. If I did, I wouldn't replay it millions of times on tv for 80 years =_= Anywhooo...lol. Read then Fav or Review ^^

* * *

It was a warm, clear night in the city and the stars could be seen twinkling happily around the moon. Occasionally, a light wind would blow and rustle the coat of a very irritated orange haired boy. Ichigo Kurosaki stood impatiently in front of his partner's door, his foot tapping lightly against the pavement. He'd called the blue haired devil named Grimmjow an hour ago to let him knew that he was on his way and he still wasn't ready! I got all dressed up and even brought hia favorite candy! That's what I get for trying to be sweet! Ichigo thought with a frown and was half tempted to throw the box of chocolate against the door then watch it melt against the blue colored wood.

He wasn't sure why he was so upset; it happened nearly eveytime him and Grimmjow planned a date. Well, I refuse to stand here lile an idiot for the thousandth time. When Ichigo turned to leave, though, he heard the door open up behind him and he sighed. It was like Grimmjow knew when he'd had enough of his games and caught him right when he was about to leave. Every. Single. Time.

"Where ya going Ichigo?" The blue haired man asked as he leaned against the door frame, a cigarette planted between his smiling lips. His black silk pants hung low on his pale waist, as most of his pants did, and his dressy deep red shirt was unbuttoned, exposing his toned chest. "Home. I'm done with you." Ichigo responded heatedly, making his lover frown. That wasn't the answer he was expecting. "Look, I'm sorry Ichi. My brother just happened to be over and I wanted to catch up with him-" "Bull shit. We planned this three weeks ago and your brother got here yesterday. You had enough time to know when I would be over here, where we're going and what to wear. Look at your clothes! It looks like you slept in them." The orange headed boy said coldly as he glared at Grimmjow. "No excuses this time either. I'm not forgiving you."

The words cut deep into the blue haired male's heart and he frowned, knowing that he'd went too far this time. "Please Ichi. Let me make it up to you." He called to his lover as he followed him. This wasn't of his nature but he didn't like seeing Ichigo this angry at him, though he would probably never admit that to the other. "No. Go back to your brother, since he and everything else you do is way more important than I am." By that time, Grimmjow had caught up to the other and he reached out to grab Ichigo's arm so he could spin him around and pull him into his arms, hugging him tightly so he wouldn't run off anywhere. "Look, Ichi. Nothing is more important than you." The taller male said softly into the other's ear, making the smaller male blush slightly. In fact, Ichigo was on his mind far more than he'd admit. "I know I messed up big time but, please, let me make it up to you."

Ichigo sighed and reluctantly looked up at his lover. He could see the regret in Grimmjow's eyes and there was no way that he couldn't forgive him. "You know...it's too late to go to the restuarant now." The orange haired male stated softly and his partner grinned in response."Welllll I kind of figured that I would somehow screw this up, so I told my brother to make a back up dinner just in case." He told him with a sheepish grin, making Ichigo roll his eyes. Of course. It was just like Grimmjow to have a back up plan whenever he did something wrong. "Fine...but this food better taste good or I'm really going to go home." "Don't worry. You will not be disappointed..."

×××

"Hey, Grim. I must admit that your brother can make some good food.." Ichigo stated as he cut into a tender piece of well seasoned steak. He'd already finished off the baked potatoe and beans that he also came with it. "Where is he? I would like to tell him that myself." The male added and Grimmjow shrugged. "I don't know. He disappeared once he was done, saying something about wanting to visit his girl friend." He responded and stood from his seat, a grin wide on his face. "Oh, I almost forgot. I have a surprise for you." Ichigo raised an eyebrow and watched as the other disappeared to the kitchen and returned minutes later with two glasses of red wine in his hands.

"Here you go." Grimmjow sat the glass down in front of Ichigo and gestured for him to pick his up too. Once he did so, the blue haired male raised his glass and smile. "To our blooming relationship." He said, making the other snort. "More like our complicated relationship." Ichigo muttered under his breath but still raised his glass and tapped it against Grim's, a soft ting noise filling the air. He then watched as he brought the glass to his lips and sipped before doing the same but drinking a bit more. "Well, that's quite tastey as well. Where'd you get that from?" _It looks just my bottle that went missing a few days ago_, Ichigo thought. "Dunno." Grim lied. "My brother bought it for me today." He replied with a shrug and moved back over to his seat. "Thoughhh he did mention something about getting it from a house that looked quite similar to yours..."

"Bastard! I knew I was missing something! You will pay for that since your brother isn't here but I'll beat his ass too when he gets back!" Ichigo yelled and stood from his chair. When he did so, he felt dizzy and had to grab the edge of the table to steady himself. "What's wron Ichi? Feeling a bit dizzy?" Grimmjow purred from across the table. "What the hell did you do to me?" "Oh nothing...Just put a little something something in your wine. No big deal." Snarling, Ichigo let go of the table and reached for Grimmjow but ended up falling to the floor, the dizzness receeding only to be replaced by darkness. The last thing he heard before he was completely out was Grimmjow's deep laughter echoing in his ears.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoy that little intro there~  
I'm still deciding whether or not to make this a one shot or not. What you guys think?

Fav, Review, Follow~!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back again, muhaha lol. Chapter two guys. Enjoy~!

Oh and, when I said one shot guys, I meant one with multiple chapters xD I guess I shouldn't have said that though lol whoops~

Once again, I don't own these characters.

* * *

The faint sound of ticking lured the orange haired male out of his forced slumber and he groaned as his he opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was an oddly shaped beige clock on the wall that only Grimmjow would buy. Everytime the dark brown minute hand moved, it emitted a soft ticking sound that Ichigo could surprisingly hear from across the room. Turning his head, he glanced at the window, which was slightly higher than...whatever he was laying on, making it hard to really see; still, he caught a glimpse of that same night sky, though it seemed to be a bit later than it was when he got there.

_As much as I would love to sit here and look out the window all night, I need to find Grimmjow and beat the hell out of him for drugging me,_ Ichigo thought with a growl but, when he tried to sit up, he realized that his wrists were wrapped in leather belts, which were tied firmly to the bed itself, and his ankles were secured to the bed posts down at the foot of the bed. He then noticed that he was completely naked, his pale skin slightly illuminated in the soft glow of the moon. At first, Ichigo just laid there, surprised that Grimmjow actually went this far to have sex with him, since Ichigo has refused him every time; then his surpise turned into anger. The bastard had managed to rip his fanciest pair of underwear in the process and Ichigo could just barely make out the dark silky pieces of it scattered on the floor.

"Grimmjow! Get your ass in here and untie me!" The orange haired male yelled at the top of his lungs, so loud that he was sure his lover's neighbors had heard him. Well, at this point, he didn't give a damn. Minutes later the 'man of the hour' decided to finally show up dressed in only his dark blue boxers with a glass of wine. "You called?" "Stop acting like I'm not lying here naked and untie me right now dammit!" Ichigo growled and struggled to get up from his bonds.

"No way Ichi. You've denied me for too long. Now I'm gonna show you why you should have said yes when you could have." Grimmjow slurred a bit and Ichigo realized that he was drunk. Great, he thought, just what I need. A drunk and sexually frustrated Grimmjow. The blue haired male downed the rest of the wine in the glass before tossing it against a nearby wall, shattering it to pieces. The sound made Ichigo wince; he was sure that Grim would regret doing that in the morning.

The tall, fair skinned male slowly stalked over to Ichigo, licking his lips as he did so; it made Ichi feel as though he was some sort of delicious piece of food that Grimmjow was dying to devour. He then watched as he crawled on top of his bare body, his head dipping to gingerly bite the skin in the curve of the orangette's neck. An embarrassed blush sprinkled his cheeks when Grim began to nibble and lick the area sensually with his tongue. "Grimmjow! Stop it." Ichigo protested but was eventually cut off when Grim pressed his lips roughly against his, forcing his tongue into his mouth. The fight for dominance was a short one but Ichigo managed to overpower his lover's tongue. Meanwhile, his hand trailed down the orange haired male's body, causing him to shiver slightly from the touch.

Eventually, his fingers stopped right above his perk nipple and he pinched it delicately between his thumb and pointing finger, making Ichigo arch his back a bit. His chest was quite sensitive and he was sure Grimmjow had picked up on that as well since he began to pinch the pink nub harder between his fingers. Ichigo cried out in pained pleasure, his fingers gripping the sheets on the bed. His blood slowly began to warm and flow down south, making his cheeks warm even more. Despite this, his body was definitely enjoying the treatment more than his conscious mind was. _Oooo when I get my hands on him, I'm gonna kill him_, Ichigo thought.

Grimmjow eventually pulled away from Ichigo's mouth and followed the same trail as his finger with his tongue. Soon, he was eye level with the orangette's nipple and, with a smirk, he kissed it before taking it in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it until it became hard once more. Once done, Grimmjow began to suck on the said area lightly, closing his eyes as he did so, loosing himself in the simple yet pleasurable action. After a while, he, and his hardened member, became impatient, and he removed himself from Ichigo's nipple, only to move down to his own arousal.

The blue haired man was slightly disappointed to see that Ichi wasn't aroused as he thought he'd be and gave the semi-hardened rod a dejected poke, making Ichigo's eyes flicker open. "Don't poke-hey! What are you doing?" He asked before moaning softly as Grimmjow took his member in his mouth, sucking it eagerly. He was determined to please Ichigo, even if the orangette didn't want it. "S-Stop..." the said male whimpered, closing his eyes shut as he did so.

Grimmjow acted as if he didn't even hear the bound male and continued to suckle his member fondly. While Ichigo was focused on the pleasure he was receiving below his waistline, Grim decided to go a bit lower with his finger and massage the puckered entrance beneath Ichi's member. He continued to run his finger over it before slowly pushing it in, groaning a bit around Ichigo's member in his mouth. "Gah!" Ichi exclaimed. "That hurts you ass hole!" "Shhhh...it'll feel good in a moment...I just have to find your sweet spot." Grimmjow muttered, his mind focused on one thing. Well, two things: Ichigo and his sweet little ass.

His thin finger continued to wiggle around inside his warm cavern, rubbing and moving against the walls that continued to squeeze and loosen around the digit. "It's gotta be around here somewhere..." Grim cooed softly, his finger probing deeper into Ichigo until he hit a certain spot. "Ahh!" Ichigo cried out suddenly, his whole body shuddering and his member jumping in excitement. "Found itttt." The bluenette added another finger and began to probe around once more, making sure that he hit Ichigo's sweet spot each time, making him squirm in pleasure.

After scissoring him, he then added a third finger and, quiet roughly thrust it deep into his entrance, sighing a bit as his walls squeezed around his fingers. He couldn't help but to wonder how it would feel against his own raging member straining against his boxers. After a few more thrusts with his fingers, he couldn't hold back anymore and, quickly pulled his fingers out of Ichigo and shimmied out of his boxers, freeing his hardened shaft. He then took the time to grab some lube and spread it all over his member and Ichigo's entrance before slowly sliding himself in with a groan.

Unfortunately, Ichigo wasn't enjoying this as much as Grimmjow was and his face was contorted in pain as his entrance was stretched to the size of Grim's member. Seeing this, he frowned and reached back to unhook Ichi's ankles from the leather straps. "Relax Ichigo. It'll get better." He purred and ran a hand along his bare chest, enjoying the feel of his silky skin as he slowly began to move his hips. "S-stop..." Ichigo breathed, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. It was not getting better, only more painful the more Grim. That is, until his member hit his sweet spot, making him whimper in pleasure.

"See?! I told you." Grim said with a drunken grin and gradually began to increase his speed until he was ramming Ichigo roughly, the sound of their love making resonating off the walls, along with Grim's groans and Ichigo's whimpers. "O-Oh...I'm gonna c-cum." The blue haired male groaned and, without warning, he erupted inside the other, filling him to the brim with his sticky liquid. Breathing heavily, he collapsed onto Ichigo's chest and proceeded to give him a kiss but, when it wasn't returned, Grimmjow looked up in confusion. "What-...Oh shit." He said and tried desperately to moved but the Ichigo broke his bonds and his hands clamped down hard onto Grim's shoulders and flipped them until he was lying on his back. "Oh, I hope that you didn't think that you'd get away with this, Grimmjow." A slightly deeper tinted voice growled above him and, when Grim looked up, he realized that he was staring right back into the eyes of hollow Ichigo.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed. Review, Fav or Follow~

To be honest guys, I really don't watch bleach so I have no idea what hollow Ichigo is like, but I'm gonna try for the sake of my friend. lol. Also, sorry it took so long. Had to make sure everything was nice and stuffs~


End file.
